


The Path We Chose

by Meghan8awesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Have some fluff guys, M/M, Marriage Proposal, lance cries, so much proposal fluff, that's like literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghan8awesome/pseuds/Meghan8awesome
Summary: Matt got the rings on a whim, now all he needs to know is if Lance is ready to make that leap.The next step on the path they've chosen.





	The Path We Chose

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching cute music videos and suddenly there was Latte fluff....I REGRET NOTHING!
> 
> Yeah, some cute Latte proposal shenanigans. Matt's a cheese ball and Lance can't not cry.
> 
> The mentioned music videos belong to these songs:
> 
> Marry Me - Jason Derulo  
> This Promise - Sam Tsui and Casey Breves (It's their wedding music video and it's just so beautiful. I'm not crying you're crying)

              They meet in University.

              Matt had been finishing up his undergrad and Lance had been half way through his own.

              They start dating a month after they first meet. Lance is the one to finally ask the big question after they’ve been dancing around each other and their mutual attraction for weeks. Their friends are very much done with the obliviousness of the two men.

              Matt asks Lance to move in with him after he walks the stage that spring.

              Lance tackles him in joy.

              When Lance walks the stage for his undergrad, Matt is there covered in glitter and holding an obnoxiously large sign while he cheers Lance across the stage. He’s the loudest in the room which is saying something because Lance’s entire family is there as well as all his friends.

              Lance gets into the education program of his dreams and Matt goes for his PhD in Engineering.

              They move into a bigger apartment when Matt gets his first job after he successfully defends his thesis.

              Lance gets his master’s in teaching and finds his first placement in an elementary school.

              They’ve been dating for four years when Matt sees the perfect set of rings in a jewelry shop on his way home from work one day. He and Lance haven’t talked about getting married yet, but the rings are too hard to resist. Matt has been saving some extra money up for a while and the rings made a decent dent in those funds, but not a worrisome dent.

              He rushes home with the ring box in his messenger bag and his heart fluttering in anticipation.

              He gets home before Lance does, which is pretty normal. Lance likes to stay a few extra minutes after school in case one of his students needs to talk to him or he has marking to do that he doesn’t want to bring home.

              There’s a small lockbox under their bed where Matt keeps things he doesn’t want Lance to find yet. Lance hates the box because he loves spoiling Matt’s attempts at surprising him.

              He locks the rings away in the box and decides that it might just be time to have the Talk.

              He’s making dinner for the both of them with their cat Gilbert perched on his shoulder, when Lance comes home.

              “Matt? You home babe?” Lance calls from the entrance of their home.

              “In the kitchen love, I’m just finishing up dinner.” Matt replies, Gilbert jumps down from his shoulder to go find Lance (Matt refuses to admit that Lance is the cat’s favourite).

              “You, my love are an angel and I am not worthy.” Lance says as he walks up behind Matt and wraps his arms around the taller man’s waist. He presses a kiss to the back of Matt’s neck before burying his nose into Matt’s shoulder.

              “I wouldn’t say that. Now you go get cleaned up and I’ll plate us some of this food. Hmm?” Lance nods and heads off to their bedroom to get out of his work clothes.

              Matt chuckles and gets to work setting the table and dishing out food for the both of them. He heads over to the fridge to grab the bottle of champagne he bought on the way home, and two glasses.

              “Oh fancy, what’s the occasion?” Lance asks as he comes back into the kitchen in sweatpants and a tank top.

              “No real occasion, I just thought it might be nice to have something fancy tonight.” Matt shrugs. He puts the glasses in their small dining room table and pops the cork on the bottle.

              Lance sits down in his chair as Matt pours their drinks.

              Once Matt is also seated, they grab both of their glasses and raise them in a toast.

              “What should we toast to tonight my darling?” Matt asks with a fond smile.

              “Well, since there is not particular occasion, I propose we toast to a happy future in a warm home with the one we love the most.” Lance suggests, attempting to sound posh.

              “What an excellent idea, we haven’t toasted Gilbert in a dreadfully long time.”

              “Right you are my love. To Gilbert!” they toast to the cat laying on the floor under the table.

              “How were the kids today? You said they were giving you trouble with the science lessons?” Matt prods as they dig into their meal.

              “They don’t want to talk about the solar system if it doesn’t include Pluto as a planet, and I’m very much behind that decision. So, our classroom is now a ‘Pluto safe space’ and does not agree with NASA’s attempts to lie to us about the planetary status of Pluto.” Lance explains, making Matt chuckle.

              “Those kids would love Keith. The conspiracy theories would be amazing.”

              “I am not introducing Mullet head to my innocent pupils! He’d corrupt them with his insistence on the existence of Bigfoot!” Lance squawks indignantly.

              “Of course not, we’ve got enough conspiracy theorists in him and my sister. I refuse to taint the innocence of the future with such things.” Matt snorts.

              There’s a lull in their conversation when Lance doesn’t reply immediately.

              Matt looks up from his food in concern, “Lance? Babe, you okay?” he asks, concerned with his boyfriend’s sudden silence.

              Lance comes back from wherever his brain was drifting.

              “Yeah, I’m okay. Just thinking about something.” Lance assures.

              “What were you thinking about?”

              “Well, I. I was, uh.” He pauses. “Matt? If you could pick how long you wanted to spend with me, how long would it be?” he asks suddenly sounding nervous.

              “Like a time-frame of how long I’d want us to be together?” Lance nods, “Oh, well that’s easy. At the very least, one hundred and five years. The very least. At the most, forever”

              Lance looks at him with eyes wide and his head cocked slightly to the right like he wasn’t expecting that answer.

              “I actually wanted to talk to you about that too.” Matt continues, “I was walking home and came across something that got me thinking. Lance, would you want to get married?”

              Lance sputters.

              “Don’t worry, this isn’t a proposal. Yet. I want to make sure it’s something we both want before we get that far.” Matt explains.

              “So, you want to get married at some point?” Lance asks hopefully after a moment of processing Matt’s words.

              “Yes, to you specifically. If you want that too of course.”

              “I want to. I’ve always wanted to get married to someone I love.” Lance says. He’s not looking at Matt, but Matt can still see the embarrassed flush coming up Lance’s neck and onto his ears.

              “Me too.” Matt agrees quietly.

              “Then, we’re in agreement? Marriage, to each other, is something we both want?’ Lance asks, to make sure that he’s not confusing things (he’s done it before and really doesn’t want to do it again).

              Matt stands up and walks to Lance’s side of the table and cradles the other man’s cheek in his left hand.

              “Yes.” Matt leans in and presses a sweet kiss to Lance’s lips.

“I want to be married to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He whispers against Lance’s lips.

Lance stares into Matt’s eyes for a beat before he launches himself out of his chair and into Matt’s arms. He presses light happy kisses to every part of Matt’s face he can reach, the older man giggling the whole time.

Lance finally presses a long, lingering kiss to Matt’s lips, drawing a sigh from the taller man as he leans into it.

              “I want to be married to you too. I want those one hundred and five years at the very least.” Lance whispers when he pulls away from Matt’s lips.

              They smile goofily at each other before Matt makes his way back to his chair to finish dinner.

              They talk about Lance’s students and Matt’s projects at work through the rest of dinner. They finish the bottle of champagne and leave the dishes for tomorrow. The two men decide that maybe tonight they can go to bed early.

              They spend the night in whispered ‘I love you’ s, soft kisses and loving touches, hands tracing every part of each other, celebrating, and relearning the dips of muscles and the sounds only they will ever hear.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

              Matt calls their friends and what family Lance has in town the next morning while Lance is still asleep. He picks a day, a time, and a place.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

              Two weeks go by, Matt has everything planned out and ready to go.

              Lance loves his family more than almost anything else in the world, so Matt calls Lance’s parents and each sibling. He tells them his plan, asks for their blessing and a picture of Lance at different points in his life. The pictures are all emailed to him and he gets them printed at a small shop nearby.

              He calls their friends and gets them to send him photos of the two of them together.

              The lucky find is the photo of the day they first met. When Lance and Matt saw each other for the first time.

              Matt makes a path of photos in there apartment, starting from when the were born, to a picture of them together days before.

              Beneath the first two pictures of Matt and Lance as babies is a note that reads:

              _The day you were born, though I wouldn’t know it for a while, was the day my entire life changed._

              Lance is confused when he walks into their apartment the Saturday afternoon two weeks after their talk. He doesn’t connect the dots right away.

              He sees the pictures on the wall, him in a blanket hours after being born, Matt similarly swaddled from two years earlier. He thinks the not is incredibly sweet.

              He puts his bag and keys down, slips off his shoes and continues down the hallway. A few feet down the hall is a cluster of photos of Matt and Lance reaching milestones in elementary and junior high.

              Lance in his soccer jersey, Matt winning a spelling bee with a giant grin.

              Matt and Pidge making their Lego masterpiece, a castle that still stands in their parents’ basement. Lance at his brother Marco’s wedding, looking gangly and happy in his tuxedo at fifteen.

              There are more photos in the cluster, but Lance is distracted by another note:

_We grew up on opposite sides of the world, no one could have known that we would find each other._

              He continues down the hall. There is another cluster of pictures about five feet away.

              This cluster shows pictures of Lance and Matt, in different hospitals for different reasons. There are pictures of Matt before and after his knee surgery after he had been in a massive accident. Pictures of Lance, recovering from his appendectomy and the time he had been caught in a building that caught fire, the culprit for the massive, faded, scar on his back.

              Another note:

_We’ve been through a lot to get to be the people we are now, and though it hurt then, I wouldn’t change any of it._

              Lance can feel the tears pricking his eyes. He thinks he knows what’s going on now, but he keeps walking down the hall.

              The next cluster of photos he recognizes right away. It’s a bunch of pictures from Lance’s first days at their university, just after Lance transferred from his old school. Hunk had invited him to a small get together with his friends and the moment Lance had met Matt’s eye was what changed everything.

              He sees a picture that makes the tears fall. There, in the middle of the cluster, is a picture of Lance and Matt staring at each other. Lance is near the door in the photo, having just arrived and Matt is standing next to a confused looking Keith.

_This is the moment. This is when our paths finally crossed. The beginning of us._

              Lance exits the hall and enters their kitchen, there’s more photos on the counter. All pictures of the two of them together throughout their university years and beyond. Matt’s graduation, the day they got their first apartment together. The day they picked up Gilbert from the animal shelter, Lance’s graduation. Matt and Lance standing in the Holt family’s backyard, Matt showing off his PhD to his boyfriend. Them dancing together at Shiro and Adam’s wedding. Their first trip to Varadero to visit Lance’s family.

              The tears are really streaming down Lance’s cheeks now.

              There is no note with these pictures, so Lance exits the kitchen into their dining room where he finds one large picture on their table.

              It’s the photo they took on their last anniversary. Matt and Lance gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes in the shade of the huge aspen tree in the Holt family’s backyard.

              There is a note next to this one:

_It took us a while to get here, some mix-ups, some madness, and some mistakes. But I think the road so far has been perfectly us._

              Lance us full on crying at this point, hiccups, and all. Leave it to Matt to do it this way.

              He turns to the doorway that leads to their living room and walks through it with butterflies going wild in his stomach.

              There, in the middle of their living room, is Matt.

              He’s in the outfit he wore on their first anniversary, when Matt took him on a moonlit walk along the beach. His hair is braided behind him in a way that makes him look Lance’s favourite kind of rakish.

              But most importantly he’s on one knee.

              And he’s got an open ring box in his left hand.

              Lance can’t help but sob when they make eye-contact.

              Matt has a watery smile on his face, and he reaches out towards lance with his right hand.

              Lance walks forward and takes Matt’s outstretched hand in his left. Lance’s right hand comes up to cover his mouth to try and keep the happy sobs from escaping as he stared into Matt’s eyes.

              “Lance, will you join me in the next leg of this journey? Will you marry me?”

              A sob escapes Lance and he can only nod before he throws himself into Matt’s arms.

              “Yes! Oh my god yes!” He cries into Matt’s chest as the older man chuckles.

              Matt holds Lance tightly as he sobs into Matt’s chest. They stay like that until Lance’s sobs turn into sniffles and delighted giggles.

              Lance slowly pulls himself from Matt’s arms and looks around for the ring box. Matt chuckles again and lifts it from where he put it down on the floor to hold Lance. He slips the first ring out of the box and pulls Lance’s left hand to slide the ring on the younger man’s finger.

              Matt lowers Lance’s hand and presses a sweet kiss to the other man’s lips. Lance grabs the box and pulls the second ring out to slide it onto Matt’s finger.

              They sit on the floor if their living room trading sweet kisses and giggles as they hold each other tightly. They only get up when Matt’s phone starts ringing, Shiro on the other end of the line to remind them of the party Matt had set up with all their friends and as much of Lance’s family as were in town. They’d be flying to Cuba a month later to see Lance’s parents, but Lance doesn’t know that yet.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

              They met in university. They started dating a month after they first met. Four years, six months and two weeks later, they got engaged.

              It’s a long road but they’re taking it together.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got some more fun projects both in the works and sitting in my drafts waiting to see the light of day. I've got a Halloween project I will be finishing this weekend as well as a Dragon thing that I'm super duper excited about. Plus some cool AUs I'm batting around with the lovely Scarlett_sama that will be coming out once I'm done with my Pokemon Go AU (it's called Gotta Catch (Him) All and I'm not afraid of shameless plugs so go read that, please.)
> 
> I love comments, they actual make my life so please come talk to me and tell me what you think!
> 
> I am meghan8awesome on Tumblr, feel free to come and scream at me (The angst is coming in future works, I await the cries of pain).


End file.
